cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Blooming Flower Case File -Wealth-
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) The Blooming Flower Case File -Wealth- is a Wizard quest released for the Chinese New Years 2020 event released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of The Blooming Flower Case File -Rat-, Fire Mouse leads Hui Shi and Zhuang Zi through the Peach Blossom Garden in order to find the missing manager, Peach Blossom. Hui Shi remarks that it is amazing that Immortals are able to tell where they are just by looking at one branch, while Zhuang Zi says that it is probably because they can feel the aura of nature. Hui Shi asks how he knows about it, and Fire Mouse is amazed and asks if he knows any Sage Arts, too. Zhuang Zi says he doesn't, but was able to figure out how it worked through logic. Fire Mouse says that while he can't do it, Immortals are probably able to feel the pulsating energy of the Peach Blossom. Hui Shi asks about this, and Fire Mouse clarifies that the Peach Blossom emits tremendous energy, and the Sages Art are somehow connected to this blossom. Zhuang Zi mentions that he felt something ominous about the place, in a paranormal fashion. He says it reminds him of that ghostly leader, and Hui Shi asks if he means Pu Songling. Zhuang Zi says he does, and asks if he said something about a tremendous power. Hui Shi then brings up the topic of the "underground dragon" mentioned by the "Disciple of Riches", and wonders if it was drawn by the energy as well. Suddenly a voice calls out to them, and Zhao Gongming and Caishen arrive, greeting Fire Mouse. Zhao Gongming mentions that its cold, and asks him to provide some fire before she hugs him. He gets a bit nervous, and she mentions that he's warm. Caishen asks if Zhao Gongming wants a heating pad, and she says she do since Caishen had spilled ink on her outfit before, making it colder. Caishen apologizes to her and says she will provide some firecrackers and a hearth for her when they are done with the situation. Zhao Gongming asks who the people with Fire Mouse are, and he introduces them. Zhao Gongming remarks that it is a shame they're currently busy, as she could have had a duel with Zhuang Zi. Caishen tells her to try and not cause too much trouble, and Hui Shi says he's already used to seeing people have this reaction to meeting Zhuang Zi. Caishen asks if they ran into any Nian Beasts, and Fire Mouse explains what happened earlier with Mecha Nian Beast. Caishen checks to make sure he isn't hurt, and Zhao Gongming remarks that with friends as strong as Zhuang Zi, he wouldn't have anything to worry about. Caishen explains that they were going after the Nian Beasts, and their locator device said there was one there. Hui Shi asks if its OK for them to be doing so, as normally Caishen and Zhao Gongming would be protecting the Bit Treasury. Zhao Gongming responds that Yang Jian is handling that for them right now. Zhuang Zi just comments that they're certainly meeting a lot of Immortals recently. Zhao Gongming just says that is how you know that things are becoming interesting when even someone like Yang Jian has to get involved. Zhuang Zi stops them for a moment, and asks if they hear something. Zhao Gongming picks up on it, too, and suddenly Crystal Nian Beast appears to attack, suprising Caishen. Zhao Gongming challenges Zhuang Zi to see who can defeat it first, but Caishen warns her this is serious and to be careful. They first have to fight against some affected animals and birds in order to attack Crystal Nian Beast. Eventually they fight against her, and Zhao Gongming deals the last blow that causes Crystal Nian Beast to shut down and fall to the ground. Zhuang Zi concedes the victory to Zhao Gongming, and the two exchange compliments. Caishen admits that she was charmed by his fighting style. Zhao Gongming then says that now that the Nian Beast has been defeated, it is time to report back to Yang Jian. Fire Mouse soon shouts a warning, and Crystal Nian Beast somehow gets back up, despite having been defeated. Fire Mouse goes to protect Zhao Gongming despite her objection, but suddenly a voice calls out and shots are fired. Crystal Nian Beast manages to deflect the attacks with crystals, and Zhao Gongming and Caishen notice that the objects fired at Crystal Nian Beast were copper coins. A figure jumps down from a nearby tree, revealing herself to be the "Disciple of Riches", and remarks that she made the jump correctly this time. Hui Shi recognizes her from before, and the girl says there is nothing for the group to worry about now that she is here. Crystal Nian Beast analyzes her strength, and determines that it is best for her to retreat; she then throws smoke bombs and gets away, much to the annoyance of the "Disciple of Riches". She then tries to hide her annoyance by laughing maniacally and saying that Crystal Nian Beast was no match for her, while Hui Shi is just confused by what is going on. Zhuang Zi comments that she is an Immortal you don't see every day, although she takes offense at being called one of the Immortals. She gets angry at them since she told them to leave, and says if they don't it will anger the "underground dragon". After that, she disappears from the area. Caishen and Zhao Gongming agree to not report the incident to their "senpai", stating they need to get their stories straight. Zhao Gongming then yells at Fire Mouse for jumping in front of her, saying that he could have gotten her hurt. Fire Mouse tries to explain, but Caishen just tells Zhao Gongming that he was just trying to protect her, and she should apologize. Zhao Gongming does so, and Fire Mouse tells her it is OK as long as she is safe. Zhao Gongming then mentions they need to chase after Crystal Nian Beast, and asks Zhuang Zi to watch over Fire Mouse for the time being. She then says to meet them at the Bit Treasury once this is all done, and the two leave. Hui Shi asks what they should do next, but then notices Zhuang Zi oddly staring at the flower bud of a peach tree, and asks what he is doing. Zhuang Zi then remarks that he feels strangely uneasy when looking at the flower bud, and says they might be able to follow this sense to its source in order to find Peach Blossom. A voice calls out to them, and Fire Mouse recognizes that it comes from Fude Zhengshen (TUDI-170526) (who he refers to as "17-Chan") and Hu Ye. The story is then continued in The Blooming Flower Case File -Fortune-. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the duo unit version of Caishen and Zhao Gongming. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * '''Intelligence Gathering: '''Zhuang Zi is grasping at branches and flower petals in search of Peach Blossom. He is also purifying wounds with sake. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Wizards